


Chaotic

by mythic0wings



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drive Forms, Gen, That stupid black monkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythic0wings/pseuds/mythic0wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A battle of a thousand enemies and he has one hope to give him an edge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaotic

He's surrounded; it's simply a mass of armor and metal scraping and clawing against each other. Raking chalkboard nails down his ears in great sweeps. This time he's simply in over his head. So he reaches into a back pocket, searching for that red orb the fairies gave him. It's a brush of the fingers and energy is overtaking him in a great sweep of power. He gasps at the feeling, waiting for that second keyblade to materialize in his empty hand and the red to sweep over his clothes.

What happens is a whole other matter.

Darkness crawls over his mind, his body, his limbs. It's familiar and awful, pulling his conscious mind away from the battle around him. The sweeping storm of heartless aching for his Heart. It shapes into claws around his fingers, the keyblade has left him urged away by the darkness. A chill wraps around his body, trying to pull him deeper into a black pit. Goading him into leaving his shining heart behind for the darkness to consume. Like whips, streams of darkness flow from his shoulders and upper arms. Yellow lights behind his eyes, erasing the stellar blue once there.

His feet touch the ground, this new creature sees all of the other Heartless closing in. Chomping at the bit to attack him. It tilts its head, fingers curling and uncurling as breaths rattle between blackened teeth. Everything inside is so chaotic, it's sending off warning klaxons in its brain. The noise freaks out the Heartless-That-Isn't so it retaliates: Attacking anything near it.

Digging in claws and whips and kicking. Dancing over the ground while striking down anything in its path. Never mind the rays of light burning it or the sharp spears nicking and sinking into flesh. They just add to the confusing inputs of a mind that's so frightened and lost and a body that is screaming in pain. Percussion beating in time to His Heart in its ears. Everything is to die, by its hands or someone else's.

When the klaxons calm and nothing else is pressing in on it the creature stops, gulping down air even as the layer of darkness peels away. Letting the fifteen-year-old resurface and deal with the aftermath. The wounds he wards off with an exhausted spell. Hands and Knees on the ground and the weapon of light, the keyblade, clutched in tight fingers. Not every scratch has gone away and some places still burn but the worst is gone and he's too tired to perform any more spells.

Wavering he tips to one side and lays there to recover. Recover from fighting so many heartless, from jumping from world to world to world to world on a ship that runs on cheer. He's exhausted from looking for Riku, watching out for the Organization XIII and their traps. From saving everyone. Maybe, if he sleeps, it'll get easier.

**Author's Note:**

> Written to: "Looking in the Dark" From the Kingdom Hearts Re:Coded OST


End file.
